Faith on me
by Tha Black
Summary: “Olhos abertos piscando, misturados com as coisas atrás da cortina.”


**N/T:** Fanfic escrita para o **IV Challenge de Episódio Relâmpago** do Aliança3Vassouras. Linha da sinopse by "Felicidade Clandestina", Clarice Lispector.

* * *

**Faith on M****e**  
por Luna Black

por Luna Black"Há algo de podre nessas conversas", escutei Andromeda dizer, resignada.

"Você não tem curiosidade para escutá-las?", perguntei e ela puxou meu cabelo mais forte. "Ai", resmunguei.

"Escutá-las significa ter que fazer o que Cygnus está lhe contando, Cissy", disse-me e voltou a desmanchar as tranças. "Significa abaixar a cabeça e não contestar".

"Mas se papai está dizendo é porque deve ser bom, não? Ele não quer o melhor para nós?", perguntei, tamborilando os dedos no criado mudo. "Este não é o significado de família? Obedecer, honrar, cuidar?"

"Ele pode querer o melhor, mas não significa que é o certo", respondeu-me e voltou a trançar meus cabelos. Estava de joelhos na cama, atrás de mim. "Papai não é nenhum tipo de Deus", eu assenti e comecei a balançar os joelhos, ficar muito tempo na mesma posição me deixava inquieta. Na realidade, eu sempre estava inquieta. "Você tem que escutar a todos, falar a poucos. Formar suas próprias opiniões", falou baixo, eu sabia que ela tinha medo. Medo de que a escutassem falando comigo sobre aquilo. Mas ignorou minha última pergunta.

"Eu gostaria de escutar o que ele diz a Bella", eu disse a Andromeda, que soltou uma risada. Eu gostava da risada dela, eu gostava da voz dela. Ela era amável.

"Cygnus nunca deixaria", ela disse e senti seu olhar sobre meus dedos inquietos. "Não. Você só escutará o que ele tem a dizer no tempo certo e sozinha, acredite, Cissy, isso vai demorar", eu suspirei e encarei as nuvens cinzas do lado de fora.

"E se nós nos escondêssemos atrás das cortinas, Andie?", entreguei a fita verde de seda a ela e esperei sua resposta. Pareceu-me uma boa idéia.

"Quanto tempo você consegue ficar parada?", perguntou-me, e me deu um sorriso travesso quando virei, eu sabia que ela se referia aos meus dedos.

"Bastante tempo, Andie", minha voz tremeu e ela pegou minhas mãos, entrelaçando nas suas.

"Eu não acredito", disse calmamente, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama, sem soltar minhas mãos.

"É só você segurá-las e eu ficarei quieta", respondi sorrindo e Andromeda soltou-me, vencida, deitando na cama. Fiquei em silêncio observando o semblante tranqüilo dela.

"O que vocês estavam fazendo?", Bellatrix invadiu o quarto e eu a olhei assustada. Ela parecia uma ventania pronta para iniciar uma tempestade.

"Cansei de trançar o cabelo de Cissy, Bella", Andromeda respondeu simplesmente, com toda a calma que era capaz de emanar de seus olhos fechados.

"Amanhã você faz isso", levantei-me e abri a janela.

"Não vou trançar seus cabelos e os de Cissy, Andie", Bellatrix deu de ombros, deitando-se ao lado de Andromeda, enquanto eu voltava a tamborilar os dedos, agora na janela. "Cissy é a que tem menos trabalho. Não precisa trançar os de ninguém", eu suspirei. Bellatrix sempre arranjava uma maneira de brigar, mesmo que Andrômeda não a levasse a sério.

"Vá reclamar com Druella, então", respondeu Andromeda, e eu voltei meus olhos para as duas. Duas metades iguais entre as nuances das cores, preto e marrom.

"Você os chama pelos nomes, por quê?", ouvi Bellatrix perguntar. Este sempre fora um assunto que rendia.

"Você sabe", respondeu com calma e eu olhava espantada. Elas eram tão iguais na aparência, mas as palavras que saiam de suas bocas não batiam. Às vezes eu pensava que talvez as duas apenas se completassem.

"Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando, Andie", respondeu Bellatrix no mesmo tom.

"Vamos ensinar Cissy a trançar seu cabelo, Bella", mudou completamente de assunto e eu desviei meus olhos, sem em nenhum momento deixar de bater os dedos contra a madeira. Talvez eu só pensasse em passar meus sentimentos pela ponta de meus dedos para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse o meu corpo. Minha cabeça era cheia deles e às vezes doía.

"Só você trança meu cabelo, Andie", Bellatrix abriu os olhos e levantou-se, cruzando os braços. Eu era pequena e as duas me faziam sentir mais ainda.

"Um dia eu não poderei mais fazer isso, Bella. É melhor se acostumar", respondeu Andromeda e se levantou, andando até mim e segurando minha mão.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", Bellatrix perguntou baixo, mas sua voz era perigosa e eu tinha medo dela. Andromeda me tirou do quarto e me levou escada abaixo.

Mais tarde eu saberia que aquele era o medo de perder Andromeda, um medo que eu nunca reconheci, porque eu simplesmente a perdi, sem nunca ter experimentado o medo de perdê-la. Assim foi mais doloroso porque eu não estava preparada para aquilo.

Eu sabia que minha irmã do meio sofrera quando a mais velha fora para Hogwarts, mas ela nunca havia superado o fato de Bellatrix aceitar tudo o que nossos pais falavam. Ela nunca entendera que Bellatrix gostava daquilo e Andromeda sofria com isso.

Ela me levou para fora de casa e nós sentamos em baixo de uma macieira que ficava no jardim.

"Sinta o vento, Cissy", disse Andromeda e eu fechei os olhos. "É sempre o mesmo vento no fim do Outono, ele é mais frio porque anuncia a chegada do inverno." – explicou-me e senti um arrepio. "Bella me ensinou isto e agora eu ensino a você, um jeito das irmãs Black nunca se esquecerem", ela tocou meu ombro e eu abri os olhos; Andromeda apontava para uma árvore morta perto da casa.

"O que é?", perguntei pouco educada.

"Esta vendo aquela árvore?", eu assenti. "Chama-se _árvore da felicidade_, e ela morre quando as pessoas não são felizes. Ela retrata o que a casa sente", sorriu abatida.

"Vocês brigaram por minha causa", constatei e sorri triste para ela, que suspirava.

"Tudo é motivo para briga, Cissy", ela me disse, passando a mão pelo meu rosto. "Bella é e sempre será assim, ela gosta disso", confessou e seu olhar era amável para comigo. Eu acreditava nas palavras dela.

"Você não contou a ela que eu queria escutar a conversa", comentei e Andromeda sorriu cúmplice.

"Bella nos delataria", ela deu de ombros. "Ou diria que não era da nossa conta."

"O que não é", eu disse e Andromeda olhou para o céu, pensativa.

"Não é, mas você quer saber", eu assenti. "Então nós vamos ouvir."

"E se nos pegarem?", perguntei, nervosa. O medo vinha junto com o vento que ficava mais forte.

"Não vão", eu acreditei nela mais uma vez. "Quando as luzes se acenderem, Cygnus vai tomar banho e nós vamos entrar na sala."

"E se Bella nos procurar?", pensei em Bellatrix sendo deixada para trás por Andromeda e na ousadia da minha irmã do meio.

"Bella me detestará até chegar a hora de eu trançar seus cabelos novamente.", Andromeda esticou as pernas, cruzando-as nos tornozelos e ajeitando o vestido.

Ficamos em silêncio até ela indicar as luzes da casa que se acendiam e levantar-se, ajudando-me.

Entramos silenciosas no escritório e fomos para trás das cortinas de veludo. Meu coração disparou quando ouvimos passos: Cygnus entrava seguido de Bellatrix, que fechou a porta. Andromeda colocou a mão em minha boca, quando eu fiz menção de gritar.

Havia um grande espaço entre a janela e a cortina, o que nos permitia nos esconder. Ouvi a poltrona de Cygnus ranger quando ele se sentou e imaginei que Bellatrix fazia o mesmo. Senti os dedos macios e compridos de Andromeda se entrelaçarem aos meus e nunca na vida voltei a me sentir tão segura. Olhava para o grande pedaço de pano na minha frente.

"Há incontáveis trouxas no mundo, Bella", começou meu pai e sua poltrona rangeu quando ele se moveu. "Entretanto, os sangues-puros vêm desaparecendo a cada bruxo que se casa com um Muggle, a cada bruxo que permite essa junção."

"_Toujours Pur_", escutei Bellatrix murmurar.

"Você vai se casar com um bruxo de sangue-puro, Bella", escutei ele afirmar. "Sinta-se honrada em manter o sangue-puro de nossa família."

"Estou honrada pelo Senhor estar compartilhando isto comigo", escutei a voz dura de Bellatrix.

"É muito importante que você entenda e eu sei que você entende", ele disse. "Sei que arranjou boas amizades na Escola e que foi para a melhor Casa", ouvi Bellatrix rir. "Phineus foi apagado da tapeçaria por ser aprovador da causa dos Muggles. Eu espero que você não seja igual a ele."

"Jamais, pai", Bellatrix disse com convicção. Ouvi um leve suspiro de indignação de Andromeda e apertei sua mão.

"Faça bons contatos e então você terá muito, muito poder, Bella", a poltrona rangeu mais uma vez. "Você gosta do poder?"

"É tudo o que eu almejo", ouvi minha irmã mais velha concordar.

"Há três coisas indispensáveis na vida de um bruxo de sangue-puro, Bella", Cygnus pigarreou. "Fortuna. Fama. Poder", Andromeda suspirou novamente. "Sinta a extensão dessas palavras."

"Eu sinto", ela murmurou.

"Fortuna você já possui, mas você deve e vai querer sempre mais", meus pensamentos se confundiam com tudo o que Andromeda já havia me dito. "Fama vem com seus feitos. E aqui não existe o bem ou o mal, existe apenas o fazer. E você deve fazer grande", parece que ele pausou para as palavras atingirem Bellatrix, acabando por me atingir juntamente com Andromeda. "E então você vai ter poder, sem poder nada vale a pena", Cygnus pausou novamente. "Sem poder _você_ não vale nada."

"Ter poder", Bellatrix repetiu e eu senti meus olhos encarando a cortina negra, os lábios trêmulos.

"Com o tempo suas irmãs vão passar pelo mesmo", Andromeda apertou minha mão e eu pisquei os olhos várias e várias vezes. "Você está prometida a Rodolphus Lestrange, do mesmo modo que Andromeda está a Rabastan", desta vez fui eu que apertei a mão de Andromeda, na intenção de acalmá-la.

"Andie não vai gostar", Bellatrix murmurou e meu pai riu.

"Sua irmã é teimosa. Ela irá bater o pé, mas acabará aceitando", senti as mãos de Andromeda esquentarem. Cygnus nunca estivera tão errado. "Vamos jantar", ele finalizou e esperamos tempo suficiente para sair da sala, correndo para o jardim em seguida.

Vi lágrimas brilhantes escorrerem pelo rosto de minha irmã e aquilo partiu meu coração. Ela me largou e sentou no chão, agarrando os joelhos. Aproximei-me e me ajoelhei, passando a mão que ela segurara por tanto tempo por seu rosto.

"Eu vou resistir, Cissy", ouvia-a dizer, desolada. "Suportarei até quando não for possível agüentar, resistirei", murmurou e eu esforçava-me para ouvi-la. "Esse é o tipo de injustiça que a família está propensa a cometer, a agonia de me casar com alguém só para manter o sangue desta família _puro_ é ridícula!", ela exclamou, choramingando, e eu a abracei. "Este é um fardo que eu não carregarei, Cissy."

"O que significa família para você, Andie?", ela me abraçou e começou a me embalar. Eu precisava daquela resposta e esperei que desta vez ela me respondesse.

"Enquanto minhas palavras ainda fizerem algum sentido para você, querida irmã, sempre responderei tudo o que me perguntar", ela respondeu e tomou fôlego. "A família é algo que te deixa marcas a fogo por toda a vida, Cissy. Você não pode apagá-las, você não pode se esquecer", disse-me e eu sorri tristemente. "Mas pode-se ir contra aqueles que lhe provocaram as marcas, por mais difícil e doloroso que seja, por mais errado que pareça."

"Você acredita mesmo nisso, Andie?", eu perguntei e percebi que ela não mais chorava, apesar de continuar me embalando.

"Eu tenho fé, Cissy", respondeu-me vaga.

"O que é fé, Andie?", ela me olhou e sorriu.

"A fé é uma renuncia à sua segurança, é a disposição de encontrá-la no invisível. É uma segurança onde a segurança não pode ser vista", explicou-me. "É preciso de combates diários para ser mantida", ela suspirou. "Eu tenho fé em você, Cissy", eu assenti e novamente o vento do fim do Outono veio e levou as palavras de Andromeda.

"Eu sempre pensei que não se podia abandonar a família, Andie", murmurei. "Você me abandonaria?", ela me olhou, distante.

"Há respostas que só o tempo pode nos dar, Cissy", disse e olhou para o céu, como se procurasse uma resposta mais adequada.

"Eu estava procurando vocês", disse Bellatrix aproximando-se e eu fui deixada de lado por Andromeda. A mais velha sentou-se ao lado da do meio. "Você estava chorando", não foi uma pergunta.

Havia dividido-as ao meio, como uma estrela partida em duas. Andromeda era a correta, a amada, a honesta, a desconfiada, a intuitiva. Bellatrix era a orgulhosa, a vingativa, a ambiciosa, a calculista, a que não media esforços. Andromeda era complicada, Bellatrix era direta.

"Que indigna criatura você acha que sou?", Andromeda perguntou e Bellatrix pareceu surpresa, mas não a encarou.

"Conheço você, cresci com você, mas não sou você", Bellatrix segurou a mão dela. "Você brilha demais para mim e eu não suporto ficar tanto tempo ao seu lado."

"Eu sou apagada", Andromeda respondeu e eu sabia que ela não tinha conhecimento de sua beleza e do efeito que provocava nas pessoas ao seu redor. "Eu fico no intermediário, nem loira nem morena, nem alta nem baixa, nem nova nem velha", Andromeda puxou sua mão para si e se levantou de um pulo, correndo para dentro da casa.

"Você sabe guardar segredos, Cissy?", eu assenti, Bellatrix tinha os olhos pregados em mim. "Não vamos contar a Andie que ela só tem um único defeito. Como _excelente_ Gryffindor que é, ela ficaria pomposa demais", ela riu e eu assenti, porque sabia do que ela falava.

Bellatrix levantou-se e entrou na casa. Eu fiquei por mais um tempo debaixo da macieira, sentindo o vento, observando a velha árvore da felicidade. Andromeda era perfeita demais, era esse seu defeito. Isso machucava Bellatrix e a fazia estar sempre brigando, parecia mais seguro se afastar. E com o tempo eu fiquei parecida com Bellatrix, comecei a afastar Andromeda também.

Seu brilho passou a me incomodar, a me ofuscar. Eu e Bellatrix a afastamos pelos mesmos motivos. Uma estrela partida ao meio que roubara todo o brilho da outra metade. E eu a afastei porque não conseguia mais atrair o brilho de Andromeda para mim. Meu coração doía.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Eu havia descoberto mais tarde que a fé era a simples convicção de confiança que depositamos em alguém e eu descobri tarde demais que havia depositado minha fé na irmã errada, me deixei levar pela razão de Bellatrix quando passei a conviver com ela em Hogwarts. Seus métodos tão infalíveis me cegaram e pouco a pouco Andromeda e eu não mais nos falávamos, a não ser em ocasiões especiais.

Meu espírito ficou doente. Andromeda era sangue do meu sangue, era essencial, mas percebi tarde demais. Eu havia partido meu coração em dois e jogara fora a melhor parte dele. Mas, velhos ensinamentos sempre eram trazidos com o vento do final do Outono, onde eu a ouvia sussurrar segredos em meus ouvidos, onde eu a ouvia dizer que tinha fé em mim. Ela me amou e eu recusei o seu amor.

Eu sempre tamborilava meus dedos, sempre mexia meus joelhos e Andromeda nunca mais voltou a aquietá-los. Eu provoquei aquele momento e me pergunto se foi por causa daquelas cortinas que tudo começou a dar errado. Aquelas cortinas negras que presenciaram a confirmação de algo que ela já sabia.

Andromeda possuía luz e em seu interior nada mais poderíamos encontrar do que _luz_, na sua melhor forma. Igualmente era a escuridão, quando se procura por ela, só mais escuridão se acha. E foi isso que encontrei em Bellatrix.

Andromeda era demais para mim, mas ela me deu algo que ninguém mais me deu, ela tinha por mim algo que ninguém mais tinha.

Ela tinha _fé em mim_.

* * *

**N/T: agradecimentos **a **Thai**, por fazer essa capa LINDA e apertável, caffe (L. A **Bel Wood**, por betar e ser esse amor. A **Guta**, pelo challenge lindão. XD' E a **Família Black**, own.

**Toujours Pur** tem toda sua dor, seu esplendor e esse significado que só um _Black_ sabe o que significa. (;


End file.
